


Alone Yet Part of a Whole

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Prompt fill: Hey thank you again for the story on ao3 with soft Gavin. Not to be a bother but I need more XD Hank/Connor/Gavin/Nines. Maybe Gavin being hurt and hiding it from them because he’s a big tough guy who really just needs cuddles. Especially from Hank. Also loved you managed to write Hank and Nines being cute together (so rare in fics ) I know you already filled my request but if you have any spare time?





	Alone Yet Part of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I sat on this for so long! It sort of ran away from me...

Thing had been so simple. Hank and Connor were a couple while Gavin and Nines were one too. Nice, easy and paired off as the world expected people to be. Which was why Gavin couldn’t fathom why he had to put his foot in it. Why he had to mess everything up with a weird late night conversation when it was all dark, he was curled up against Nines’ chest and his tongue loosened.

“So you and Connor aren’t brothers?”

“Not in the traditional sense, no. He is my predecessor, we share a few basic design functions but that’s like saying you and a chimpanzee are related.”

Gavin snorted at that.

“And who is the chimpanzee between the two of you?”

“Connor. Obviously.”

It was said so flatly that Gavin was helpless to do anything but laugh.

“Okay, fine. Since you’re not brothers then I feel you can answer this age old question that many before have asked: would you fuck your clone? Because you and Connor are basically the same here, you’re better equipped to answer it.”

It wasn’t a question Nines deigned to answer but Gavin didn’t take it as discouragement. Instead he hummed at the image.

“You know, it would be pretty fucking hot,” he added.

Behind him Nines froze and Gavin stilled, worried he’d said too much or upset Nines.

“Is that so?” Nines rumbled against his hair, voice pitched low. “Should I assume I have your approval?”

It was Gavin’s turn to freeze then he grinned, Nines could certainly take a bit of teasing so he easily agreed that his consent was given when it came to Connor.

He should have expected it to bite him in the ass. At first he was blissfully oblivious, happy that Nines seemed to want to socialise and somehow they’d ended up at Hank’s house for dinner. The meal itself was simple but the company was entertaining. Nines and Connor seemed to be sniping at each other without relenting; riling themselves up to the point their LEDs were both a solid red. It didn’t warrant any intervention though, they were grinning away and even Hank seemed to be chuckling away.

For his part, Hank was a delight all things considered. At first Gavin had worried that maybe there’d be some animosity between them but when he’d stepped through the door Hank had offered him a hand and a smile.

“What do you say to putting the past behind us?”

And that was that. There were a few hiccoughs, awkward silences where neither Gavin nor Hank quite knew what to say, but thankfully Connor stepped in on those moments and got the conversation flowing again.

Once the meal was over, Connor and Nines cleared the table while Hank and Gavin sat in a partial food coma. There was the soft clatter of dishes being scraped, mugs being rinsed and Hank’s eyebrow rose. Most of the noises from behind Gavin stopped until Connor let out a soft giggle. The sound of kissing filled the room and Hank cleared his throat, cheeks a ruddy red. The intrigue was too much and Gavin had zero regrets turning around, only to see Nines pinned against the counter by Connor as they kissed. He’d been right, it was hot.

“You okay with this?” Hank’s question drew his attention from the two making out and he forced himself to look over.

“Sure,” he shrugged and tried to seem casual about it.

At no point did Gavin expect Hank to grin widely and mutter “sweet” before his eyes were drawn back to the little show. By then Nines had worked a hand under Connor’s shirt and was drawing little panting huffs of air from him between kisses.

As quickly as they started, they stopped and turned to the table with impassive faces, almost like they were expecting a backlash and they didn’t want to betray the hurt it was going to cause.

“Well, that was quite a show,” Gavin cheered instead and Hank lifted his glass in agreement.

That at least got the two smiling and they turned to serve up a pie as dessert. Perhaps Gavin read a little too much into the way Nines poured cream over his slice before serving it up, but after seeing his boyfriend make out with Connor, it was kind of expected that his mind would be in the gutter.

When they said their goodbyes for the evening, Connor pressed a small peck to his cheek and Hank gave him a bear hug that was surprisingly nice. Meanwhile Nines gave Hank a kiss on the cheek before moving onto Connor. While their kiss was short, Gavin was certain that he slipped a tongue in there.

Dinners with Hank and Connor became more of a regular affair after that. Gavin snickered at his poor choice of words because it wasn’t an affair if all parties were consenting. Perhaps he’d been a little taken aback when Nines straddled Hank’s lap for a kiss after dinner one night, but he couldn’t really complain when he found himself with a lapful of Connor not a minute later. It was surprisingly easy; their little android swapping didn’t need talking about. Everyone was happy and if sometimes Gavin caught Hank staring at him with hunger, well, even that wasn’t an unwelcome development.

There was only one tiny issue but Gavin thought he had a handle on it. The past had a nasty way of clinging to the recesses of the mind and tainting everything. Some evenings, while they ate, Hank would drink a beer. Just a single one, no more and nothing stronger either. Gavin thought he could deal with it, didn’t make any kind of mention to it, even to Nines. He was an adult who knew the past was the past, it had no bearing on the current part of his life and if Connor said Hank’s drinking was okay, then Gavin was going to be okay with it.

Still, when after a meal that had Hank sitting next to Gavin, bottle of beer half empty on the table, he had a moment of doubt. Their eyes had met while Nines was quietly pulling the cupcakes from the oven and Connor was busy with Sumo. Hank’s eyes flickered down to Gavin’s lips at the same time Gavin’s flickered to his. The small shrug accompanied by a lopsided smile had Gavin leaning in to meet Hank’s lip. It was nice, soft plush lips against his even as the beard and moustache tickled a little. Opening up to the kiss was the easiest thing Gavin had ever done and he welcomed the first swipe of tongue against his.

The taste of beer coated his tongue, clogged everything up with memories he didn’t care to remember in the moment. It didn’t matter though, Gavin was rearing away from Hank, stumbling off his chair and backing away in a panic.

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he had tears gathering in his eyes even as three pairs of eyes turned to him.

He couldn’t ignore Hank’s look of disappointment, Connor’s confusion or Nines’ frown. Gavin felt he’d let them all down, broke their unity. Once again he was the odd one out, the outcast who didn’t fit in.

“I should go,” his voice was a hoarse whisper and before he could hear any reply, he dashed out the door.

He ran, didn’t know where he was going but he needed an out. The sound of pounding feet behind him, along with his name being yelled didn’t stop him. He needed to let Nines have his happiness with Hank and Connor. Nines didn’t need him to pull him back; segregate him just because he’s too good hearted to leave Gavin. His lungs burned, his side spiked sharply with every breath and his muscles were ablaze. There was nobody around them and Gavin slowed until Nines caught up to him and grabbed his shoulders to spin him on the spot.

“Gavin,” Nines breathed and tried to meet his eyes.

“Go back to them. Be happy.”

The tears that had threatened earlier trickled down his cheeks. Gavin made no move to wipe them away; Nines already knew he was broken so there was no need to hide.

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

Words clogged Gavin’s throat, he tried to push them out but nothing squeezed through the tightness and his mouth moved silently as he tried to get them out. He didn’t expect Nines to pull him into a crushing hug and just hold him.

“Some six years back,” Gavin finally managed to croak out, “I had a boyfriend.”

Nines squeezed his arms tighter around him in encouragement and didn’t make Gavin look at him as he spoke. It was a small gesture, but one that Gavin really appreciated.

“He liked to drink. Actually, he was a functioning alcoholic. And I couldn’t cope with that. So I ended things with him.”

How Nines could understand what he was mumbling into his shoulder was beyond him. But it seemed that Nines somehow could still make sense of it despite the snot and the tears.

“When I left, he did what he did best. Got drunk beyond comprehension and decided to come and find me. Got in his car to drive over. He wrapped the car around a lamppost like a pretzel.”

“Oh Gavin,” Nines sighed into his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

“The irony is,” Gavin laughed a little, “he was fine. Got his licence taken away but he wasn’t injured. But I can’t do it again. Alcohol laced kisses, not knowing what you’re getting home to. I just can’t. And I know Connor said Hank isn’t like that anymore but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Nines held him closer, let Gavin’s tears soak into his shirt as they stood on the sidewalk in the dark.

 

                The next day, Gavin anticipated things to be awkward at work. He glanced towards Hank and Connor’s desk guiltily and snatched his gaze away when Connor looked his way. Shame and worry burned his cheeks which didn’t get any easier when a coffee cup was gently placed by his elbow.

“Nines contacted me last night,” Connor’s voice was low so only Gavin could hear it, “and we understand.”

Absolution was as easy as that. Gavin gulped down his drink just so he could have something to do that wasn’t crying with relief. When he got a text from Hank that evening for an invite to dinner, he sought out Nines and silently wrapped his arms around him for a long time.

“I don’t want to get in the way of anyone’s happiness.”

Those were the first words out of Gavin’s mouth after dinner. Three sets of eyes looked at him; nobody had seemed inclined to bring the elephant in the room to attention so he’d done it himself.

“Look,” Gavin sighed, “all I’m trying to say is that Nines is his own man. I’m okay to share him if he wants to continue what he’s got with you guys.”

Hank cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable but neither of the androids looked to be in a rush to reply.

“I’m guessing you and Nines already talked about this?” He got a nod in response. “Connor and I talked too. I get it that you’re not comfortable with alcohol and I won’t insult you by making wild promises. I don’t want to be in the way of your happiness either, okay? So if you, Connor and Nines have a thing going on, I’m okay with that too.”

That was unexpected and Gavin could only nod gratefully. He’d been expecting a polite rebuff at best, maybe even Hank getting angry and frustrated at not being trusted. Instead, there was only acceptance and an offer of a way to work around his hang-ups in a way that kept everybody as happy as possible. Part of Gavin wanted to badly to be able to trust Hank, to have the four of them become what they’d been building up towards so slowly. But each time he thought of kissing Hank, he could still taste the beer, see the pictures of the car wrecked, hear angry words hissed at him, feel the shattered remains of plates bounce off his skin from where they’d been flung against the wall behind him too hard. Gavin wasn’t sure what he could do to believe Hank that a single beer was all he needed. That Hank simply enjoyed the taste of the drink.

In the end, it didn’t matter though. The others had accepted him as he was and the least he could do was return the favour. There were some nights that Connor came over by himself –usually when Hank was working late. Much the same way as when Gavin was on night shifts without Nines, he had no doubt that Nines wasn’t home alone.

The thing was, their little arrangement worked. Dinners were still fun filled and lazy kisses were traded but never between Gavin and Hank. Most of the time they had Connor and Nines sitting either side and they played footsie to keep themselves entertained while food was eaten by the other two. They enjoyed each other’s company, teased and jested when the mood took. Even better, all signs of alcohol had disappeared from the table and, if Gavin’s occasional foray into the fridge was to be believed, from the house itself. It wasn’t a topic he wanted to get hung up on though, so Gavin never mentioned it and neither did anyone else.

Life went on like that. Cases came and went, they laughed and stressed about them, had each other’s backs when needed. Soon, it was time for the annual ball to honour the emergency services. Each year a different department hosted it. Last year it had been the fire services, this year it was the police’s turn. They’d hired a hall, organised the bar and everything seemed to be going according to plan. The vast majority of the precinct was expected to attend, including androids.

Oddly enough, over time, Gavin and Hank became firm friends, which was something even other people at the precinct noticed. There were rumours about the four of them which they brushed off with ease then giggled about over dinner.

One evening Gavin was home alone, Nines was working the late shift along with Connor so he had a quiet night ahead. Of course it was just as he’d settled down on the couch that his phone buzzed.

_You got a minute? H._

Gavin tried to roll his eyes rather than grin at the message. No matter how much he’d insisted that Hank doesn’t need to sign his texts, he still got the “H” at the end of each one. It was only when Gavin saw a message crop up on Nines’ terminal from Hank that he realised the signing off was something reserved specially for him. The affectionate teasing which led to bickering had become a comfort as Gavin call Hank and “old man” while he got called “young whippersnapper” in turn.

_For you? Oh alright then. –G_

Because two could play at that game. He expected Hank to call him, not for another message to come up almost immediately.

_Mind if I pop up for a minute? H._

_Sure, place is a mess but I’ve seen yours in a worse state. –G_

It only took about ten minutes for Gavin’s doorbell to ring. He let Hank in and settled back on the couch with a sigh.

“Door’s open!” he yelled after the knock and he craned his neck to watch Hank let himself in. There was a nervous yet excited air around him as he approached, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

“So, uh, I won’t take up much of your time. I just wanted to show you something,” he fidgeted with something in his pocket nervously.

Briefly, it reminded Gavin of Connor and his coin but that was a stupid thought. Hank didn’t need any kind of recalibration, let alone with a coin. Instead his mind drifted to other ideas. What else could fit in a pocket that was small enough to be played around with? A cold weight settled in Gavin’s chest at the thought of their roundabouts relationship dissolving because Hank wanted to get married. Maybe he’d gotten two rings for Nines and Connor to avoid any jealousy. It wasn’t like android-human marriages were legal in any sense really, so to be engaged to two of them at the same time wasn’t any less legal in the eyes of the law. Doing his best, Gavin smiled encouragingly at Hank even as he tried to swallow down his own fears.

“It’s something I’d bother Connor with more,” Hank was rambling, “but he’s at work. And well, I got it tonight. And I really wanted to share it with those I love so-“

Hank broke off there and pulled his fist from his pocket. After a moment’s hesitation he held it out to Gavin who reached up, puzzled beyond words. A small, purple token fell in his outstretched palm and he watched the way Hank was flushed with embarrassed pride at it. He looked at the token which, in golden writing, proudly declared “2 years sober”.

“That’s-” Gavin was at a loss, he looked up at Hank, “that’s great. Well done!”

He smiled then and watched the matching grin blossom on Hank’s face.

“Yeah, well. That’s all I wanted to show you really. I’m going to head home, didn’t have time to eat before the meeting today.”

“Stay,” Gavin’s voice was soft as he passed the token back to Hank. “I’m sure I could rustle up something for you. You could always pick Connor up on your way home.”

They ended up sitting on the sofa for the rest of the evening, shoulders pressed together as Hank munched on the sandwich Gavin had put together for him. Occasionally his hand would stray to his pocket as though he couldn’t quite believe the token he had stashed in there.

“Hey, so I have a question,” Gavin finally mumbled.

“Shoot.”

“Your token, it says 2 years,” he trailed off at that, uncertain how to ask without offending.

“So how come I was drinking beer not six months ago?”

Thankfully Hank had enough wits about him to figure out Gavin’s question without making him suffer more. He chuffed out a little laugh.

“It says sober and not tee total. I know, most people cut out not back but…I really liked the taste of beer. But I haven’t had any since that night. So I guess it’s about six months tee total too.”

Gavin didn’t know what to say to that. He nodded mutely and swallowed hard at the idea that Hank gave up something he’d enjoyed for him. Even when he’d so dramatically rejected him earlier.

“Connor and Nines know. I didn’t know how to bring it up with you without making it seem like I was pressuring you,” Hank pulled his fingers along the plate to swipe up the last couple of crumbs to distract from his discomfort.

Silently, Gavin pressed into his shoulder with a bit more force in thanks. He wasn’t certain what he could say to that either without sounding like a fool. Almost thankfully, Hank’s alarm rang through the apartment, signalling it was time for him to go pick Connor up.

“Anyway, thanks for the sandwich and the company,” Hank pushed up from the sofa and took the plate to the sink. He stood by the door with an awkward smile, hand on the handle.

“Thanks, for everything,” Gavin offered with a half-smile. Things had never been this awkward between them and it felt wrong. The way Hank fidgeted by the door, as though he’d had something more to say set Gavin on edge.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he grumbled and reached for Hank, pulled him into a hug that was at first stiff and uncomfortable until Hank wrapped his arms around him in turn.

“I’ll see you on Friday evening for dinner, yeah?”

“Sure, bring those tiny biscuit things you sometimes make? I’d been dreaming about them,” Hank mumbled into his hair and Gavin laughed.

“Get going, Connor will be home before you at this rate.”

 

                On Friday Gavin took two batches of the requested cookies much to Connor’s chagrin. While he did his best to resist controlling Hank’s diet and being imposing, he still cared about his wellbeing so the contradiction between the two often made his LED spin red.

Dinner held a new crackle of energy that fizzled between them with each gentle tease and touch. The looks Hank and Gavin exchanged weren’t missed by the other two and very quickly their seating arrangement had changed so they could be next to each other. There was a hint of smugness that radiated from Nines and elation from Connor that was contagious and it further fuelled the mood between them. At long last, even dessert was finished; Hank looked delighted by the small mound of Gavin’s baking and even Nines nibbled on one of them contemplatively.

“These are fucking great,” Hank mumbled happily with his mouth full of biscuits.

“Yeah well, someone did request them,” Gavin smiled easily.

Their eyes met and for a moment it was all silent before he glanced away with a small flush. Thankfully rather that comment, Connor subtly pulled Nines away towards the sink to tidy away. It gave Gavin and Hank a moment of false privacy as the two by the sink shamelessly peered their way. Thankfully Gavin missed the moment Nines slapped a hand over Connor’s mouth, too caught up in the way Hank’s lips felt under his.

Thing only got easier from then on. Sure, there were moments of awkwardness and giggles, especially when Connor walked in on Gavin on his knees in front of Hank unexpectedly, but on the whole it was like they were living in a bubble. At home, they were at ease with each other, comfortable in a way none of them knew they could be.

 

                It was the Emergency Services’ Ball. All four of them were moderately nicely dressed by their relative standards. Gavin had even put a suit jacket over his t-shirt while Hank toned down his shirt to something only moderately migraine inducing. They walked in together, jostling and laughing as people greeted them. Thankfully it wasn’t jam packed, people were broken up into little clusters, some even dared mingle rather than the usual divide of groups dictated by their profession.

First off though, they needed drinks to keep their hands occupied. Nines signalled to the bartender, an android who nodded at the wordless order. Pretty quickly, two thiriums, a sparkling water and an orange juice appeared in front of them.

“Cheers,” Gavin raised his glass and took a sip.

While they were together, they weren’t joined at the hip. First to drift was Hank when he spotted Fowler and he waved the others goodbye to have a chat. Soon after, Connor and Nines were drawn into a group discussion with other androids about working rights and comparative human limitations that meant humans needed more recuperation time than them. It left Gavin alone at the bar as he sipped his drink.

Just as he was getting ready to find Tina and Chris who he’d waved to earlier, three men approached.

“Hey there, Gavin, right?” one of them asked.

He looked vaguely familiar and Gavin tried to remember where he’d seen him before. Finally it clicked.

“Rhys! Down at the fire station. We met at the arson scene down by the docks, didn’t we?”

“You remembered! These are my friends, Stu and Dean. Thought you looked a little lonely so we came to be friendly. Can we buy you a drink?”

Without waiting for Gavin’s response, Rhys was already signalling the bartender for “the same again for my good friend here.” The drinks kept coming, conversation flowed easily, it was nice to be able to chat mindlessly about not quite work. Every once in a while Gavin bought a round too and relished the company.

He’d lost track of the drinks, whose turn it was to buy a round. Even the conversation around him began to blur. His head felt heavy, it was too warm and drinking so much had caught up with him.

“Excuse me,” he slurred, “bathroom.”

Words were difficult to force out, his tongue felt thick in his mouth. With some difficulty he pushed himself off the barstool and the world tumbled.

“Woah there,” Rhys’ voice was loud in his ear. “Had a bit too much to drink, haven’t you?”

Gavin tried to protest, shrug the unwelcome hands off his shoulder and waist but he couldn’t lift his arms. He tried to speak out but words eluded him as he staggered.

“Rumour has it; you bend over for any dick, be it plastic or flesh. We just wanted our turn on the DPD bike.”

The words sent a chill down Gavin’s spine, he didn’t want that but coherent thoughts eluded him. A burning fear along with “no” flooded his senses but he was powerless to string together a simple sentence.

Across the room, Hank glanced up from his conversation with Fowler. He spotted Nines and Connor in their little group and smiled at how happy they looked. The bar stool Gavin had been slumped on was empty and his newfound friends were nowhere in sight either. It made Hank frown; he liked to keep a quiet eye on those he cared about. Movement caught his eye towards the back door; a group looked like they were stumbling drunkenly for some fresh air. However, a second glance and only one of them seemed to be absolutely wasted while the other three were guiding him out. In a chilling realisation Hank watched as Gavin tried to squirm out of the grip one of the group had on him, face twisted in confused worry.

Instantly, he was picking his way across the hall, pushing people out of his way to reach the group before they set a foot outside. He rounded on them with a few meters to spare.

“Everything alright gents?” he asked, as casual as possible.

“Everything just fine. Poor Gavin here can’t hold his drink though, so we taking him for a bit of fresh air.”

Part of Hank was relieved to see Connor and Nines slinking up behind the group, flanking them.

“Gavin’s been drinking?” Hank’s eyebrows rose in disbelief.

“We can take him from here,” Nines stepped up and smoothly replaced Rhys as the main support for Gavin.

“Hey now, we were just trying to help!” Rhys protested even as Gavin wriggled in Nines’ grip.”

“Hank,” he whined pushed against Nines’ hold and futilely struggled towards Hank.

Nines released him and in a stumble Gavin crashed against his intended target. Instinctively, Hank wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and a surge of protectiveness blazed through him. Their little scene was already drawing stares and Connor disappeared into the crowd with his LED a wild red. The more people who paid them attention the better. Nines’ LED was a solid red too and androids gathered around them. It made Hank think of the time Connor had explained that when distressed, androids could send out a beacon to request assistance and any available android who was willing to help would converge on the signal. Humans dotted the crowd too, drawn in by the potential spectacle.

“What’s he been drinking?” Hank asked forcefully.

The three opposite him gawped, trying to find the correct lie.

“Orange juice, the bartender has only served Detective Reed orange juice,” Connor piped up from behind them, eyes slanted in a hard glare. He stepped towards Gavin. “I need to obtain a sample to confirm my suspicions.”

He didn’t give Gavin or Hank a chance to protest, gripped Gavin’s chin gently and pressed lips against his. A tongue licked against Gavin’s in a quick flick and Connor was drawing away again, LED flashing between yellow and red.

“Well?” Fowler was the one to question him this time. He’d wandered over in the hopes of helping prevent the brawl he’d been half anticipating all night.

“Flunitrazepam. More commonly known as rohypnol.”

Gasps went up around them and Hank pulled Gavin closer as worst case scenarios flooded through his mind. The what ifs of not noticing, or realising too late that he wasn’t in the hall. Going in search for him and finding him in the alley the back door led to.

“Bathroom,” Gavin whimpered into his shoulder and Hank straightened.

“Get him home safely,” Fowler nodded. “Nines, Connor you’re too close to this case. Let others handle this.”

The two androids sneered, cuffs already in hand but stepped away when Miller, Collins and Chen moved in to arrest the three instead.

“I’ll get the car,” Nines seethed while Connor glared at the group.

At Gavin’s soft whine, Hank broke out of his reverie and scooped him up. A trip to the bathroom gave Connor and Nines enough time to get the car to the door and they could get home safely.

The car ride was silent; Gavin was slumped against Hank, feeling safe in his warmth and bulk. He dozed fitfully, not quite aware of his surroundings but content in the knowledge that if Hank was there, things were going to be okay.

 

                In the morning, Gavin woke with a groan. His head was pounding and he had no idea where he was. The bed under him was soft; it didn’t have the tell-tale lump by his hip which would have meant he was home. Next, he realised that he wasn’t alone. There was a wall of warmth in front of him, an arm slung over his ribs and he himself was doing his best impression of a clingy octopus. A leg over a hip, one hand curled against a chest while the other arm was haphazardly clinging to a half hug.

“How you feeling?” the chest he was curled into rumbled. Gavin hummed in discontent as the sound ramped up his headache.

“Take these,” another voice from the foot of the bed whispered.

Hands helped Gavin sit up and the whole world swayed gently. A glass of water was pushed towards Gavin along with a couple of pills which he took without question. He let the half empty glass be taken from him.

“I’ll take over for a bit,” Connor murmured and helped Hank up from the bed.

Immediately, Gavin missed the warmth and the comfort, mind hazy about what actually happened last night. He couldn’t find himself to care in the moment as Connor pulled him closer and rubbed his back, lulling him back to sleep.

Outside the bedroom, Hank took a deep breath. He’d spent most of the night with Gavin curled around him, clingy and whining whenever he’d tried to leave. His back hurt, he needed a shower and maybe a nap. Despite Nines and Connor sitting with them and reassuring him they’ll keep an eye on Gavin’s vitals, Hank couldn’t find it in himself to fall asleep. The slow steady breaths Gavin drew were not as frequent as he’d liked. He couldn’t help the worry that flooded him; the need to make sure Gavin was okay with his own eyes even when he had two androids promising they’d make sure Gavin got through the night okay.

“Here,” Nines’ voice was soft in his ear as hands pressed firmly against his shoulders, eased the knots away with borderline painful squeezes.

Hank sighed as the tenseness all but melted out of his tired muscles. Cuddling with a half aware and needy Gavin throughout the night was hard work it turned out. As though Nines could read his mind, he huffed out a laugh.

“Take a warm shower; it will help you feel better. Then back to bed with you, I’ll have breakfast ready on the bedside table.”

Hank nodded mutely and dragged himself to the bathroom. Steam curled through the air when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Connor,” he rumbled and got a peck to his shoulder in reward.

“How did you know it was me?”

“I’d know you from anywhere. I love you, remember?”

“I love you too,” Connor replied and reached for the shampoo. He helped Hank wash even as he stole kisses from his every now and then. By the time they were clean and back in the bedroom, Gavin was sat up in bed, Nines behind him like the world’s most unimpressed pillow.

Things should have been awkward, Gavin glanced away from them with a blush but Connor wasn’t having any of it. He dove onto the bed and ignored Nines’ scowl as he tried to keep the bowl in his hand from spilling its content.

“How you feeling?” Hank asked as he made his more sedate way onto the bed.

“I don’t think I’ve been this hungover since the first week of the academy. What the hell happened last night?”

“You got roofied,” Nines said and Gavin stilled in his arms.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Hank agreed, “sorry we almost didn’t realise until it was too late.”

“I’ve had an update from the precinct. The perpetrators have been detained, questioned and will be sentenced in a couple of weeks. You will not need to give evidence,” Connor’s voice was low even as he wriggled closer to the other two and butted his way into the cuddle. He stuck an arm out and pulled Hank into the pile with no resistance.

Gavin looked over at them, face inscrutable until he smiled softly.

“Thanks guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you all.”

Nines squeezed him into a tighter hug.

“And we wouldn’t know what we’d do without you.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts accepted over on tumblr (where anon is on if you're shy). Find me under @connorssock


End file.
